Eliza Macey
Eliza Macey is the daughter of Megan Macey and Jai Sharma. Biography 2015-2016: Pregnancy and traumatic birth Megan discovered she was pregnant in August 2015 after seeing the lengths Jai would go to get custody of his young son, Archie Breckle, including planting drugs on Archie's mother, Rachel. Megan lied to Jai that she had suffered a miscarriage and planned to move away without telling Jai about his child. However, Jai later witnessed Megan cradling her bump and realised his estranged wife never lost their baby. A few days later Jai accidentally ran Megan over. Megan and the baby were fine and she was told she was expecting a daughter. On 3rd March 2016, Megan went into labour whilst in the woods. Jai found Megan and transported her to Hotten General Hospital where she gave birth to their daughter. During the birth, the baby was starved of oxygen and Megan and Jai were told it was possible their daughter could have cerebral palsy as a result. Eliza spent her first weeks in the NICU, during which time she suffered a seizure, although Megan was allowed to take her home when she was three-weeks-old. Megan struggled with Eliza's condition. In April 2016, Megan planned to have Eliza christened with her good fiend Sam Dingle and Jai's sister Priya Kotecha as Eliza's godparents but Megan couldn't cope with the imperfection of the day. Vicar Harriet Finch tried to make Megan see that the day wasn't about being perfect but Megan was upset that with everything Eliza would need to face in the future, she couldn't even give her daughter the perfect christening day. Later that year, Megan began a relationship with ex-convict Frank Clayton, whom Eliza formed a strong bond with. 2017-2018: Diagnosis and social services involvement In October 2017, Eliza suffered a seizure whilst in the care of Jai's sister, Priya Kotecha, and Megan's business partner, Leyla Harding. Eliza was rushed to the hospital where numerous tests were performed, including a brain scan, to see if the seizure had caused brain damage. Following another seizure, it was confirmed that Eliza did have epilepsy, specifically bilateral spastic diplegia - a mild form of cerebral palsy. As such, Eliza was prescribed medication to alleviate her condition. A week later, Jai panicked when he found Eliza suffering a fit. She tended to be a paramedic, who assured them that she was fine. Soon after, Megan suggested to Jai that Eliza attend a support group. Jai, however, was unable to join them due to a meeting. Ultimately, Megan was accompanied by Frank when she took Eliza to the group where they met others who suffered similar conditions. In November 2017, Eliza was smitten by Tip, a stray dog who had been found by Frank. However, soon discovered that Tip could not live at her home because of Megan's dog allergy. Thus, Megan and Frank convinced Jai to adopt Tip who agreed after seeing how fond his daughter was of her. On Eliza's second birthday, Jai discovered concerning bruises on his daughter's legs and rushed her to the hospital. As a medical reason couldn't be found for the bruising, social services became involved. Suspicion fell on Priya as she'd lost her temper with Eliza the day before and subsequently, a social worker advised that Eliza wasn't to visit Jai and Priya's home, Holdgate Farm, until the issue had been resolved. Following the reoccurrence of the bruising two months later, it was discovered that the bruises were caused by a rare side effect from the slightest changes to Eliza's epilepsy medication. 2019: Departure In August 2019, Megan and Eliza were devastated to lose Frank after he died in a fire at the factory. At Frank's funeral, Megan realised there was nothing left for her in the village after her son's death, her brother going missing and now Frank's death, and decided to move near Newcastle wheree there was a good school for children with cerebral palsy which would be perfect for Eliza. Jai was not happy but soon decided to do it the right way and not stop them from leaving and Megan promised Jai that he could visit whenever he wanted. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2016 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Macey family Category:Sharma family Category:Residents of Tenant's Cottage Category:2019 departures